Forever?
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Tree Hill Upside down


**Forever?**

**By: Gilligan16**

**Summary: What if Brooke wasn't the popular cheerleader? What if her and Nathan were best friends? What if Lucas and Peyton were dating and Haley was Peyton's best friend?**

**A/N: Starts out with Brathan, Leyton, and Jaley**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nathan Scott: ****-Dating Brooke Davis ****-On the basketball team, works at his uncle's car shop ****- Best Friends with Braxton. Friends with Leah, Regan, Liz, Avery, Lucas, Jake and Sean**

**Brooke ****Davis:****-Best Friends with Leah and Regan. Friends with Braxton, Avery, Liz, and Sean ****-Dating Nathan Scott ****-On the girls basketball, soccer and track team**

**Lucas Roe:****-Best friends with Jake. Friends with Tim, Theresa, Bevin, Carter and Haley ****-Dating Peyton Sawyer ****-Co-Captain of the cheerleading squad**

**Peyton Sawyer:****--Dating Lucas Roe ****-Co-Captain of the cheer squad ****---Best friends with Haley. Friends with Theresa, Bevin, Tim, Jake, and Carter**

**Jake Jagieilski: ****-Dating Haley James ****-Best friends with Lucas. Friends with Tim, Theresa, Peyton, Bevin, and Carter ****-Captain of the baskeball team**

**Haley James: ****-Dating Jake Jagieilski ****-Captain of the cheerleading squad ****-Best friends with Peyton and Theresa. Friends with Tim, Lucas, Bevin, and Carter**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Behind her back (Brooke and Nathan)**

**Brooke Davis glanced around the field at her teamates and noticed two blondes that were watching her. She rolled her eyes and turned away. Trust the mighty Haley James and Peyton Sawyer to be there to defend their status. Peyton wasn't that bad but Haley was the biggest bitch of them around. What was she even doing trying out? She was only good at one thing, well two but that doesn't count as a sport.**

**She kicked the ball to Regan and turned to look around. She rollled her eyes again when another blonde showed up by Peyton's side. Lucas Roe. They were practically joined at the hip and they never left each other's side. She felt kind of bad for him for dealing with people like Haley and Theresa.**

**"Okay Girls. I need two lines, we're going to dribble down to the goal and try to score" The coach said.**

**She turned to look at Brooke and gave her a look. Yeah, Yeah she knew. Don't show off. **

**Brooke wasn't going to show off. Well not yet anyways.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Look at her. She thinks she so good. Well I'll show her" Haley James puffed.**

**Lucas rolled his eyes at her and looked around and saw Peyton. He smiled and waved to her. **

**"Yo Lucas" He heard a voice call behind him. He turned around to find Nathan Scott grinning at him. **

**"What's up man?"**

**"Nothin much. Came to see Brooke beat everybodys ass today"**

**"You better not let Haley hear you say that. She's already in a bad mood"**

**"Whatever"**

**"She's just in a bad mood. Her and Jake had another fight"**

**"Why are they even together?"**

**"Who knows"**

**"What are you doing after Brooke's done with tryouts?"**

**"She's got dance"**

**"Do you go everywhere with her?"**

**"Nah, her car is in the shop" Nathan lied. Her car wasn't really in the shop, her mom had gotten drunk the other night and got into a huge fight with Brookes dad. Her mom tried backing her car out but hit Brookes.**

**His cell phone interupted Nathan's thought.**

**"Hello"**

**"Yeah, uh huh"**

**He hung up and sighed. Lucas looked over and said, "what's up man?"**

**"My mom needs me to come home. She's got something important to tell me that apparently can't wait"**

**"Good luck man"**

**"I better tell Brooke that I can't take her to dance"**

**"Ill take her"**

**He looked over and glanced at Lucas. He seemed like he meant it.**

**"Um sure. Let me go tell her"**

**He reached her side and wrapped his hands around her waist. He breathed in her scent and smiled. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.**

**"hey baby"**

**"hey, i gotta go home. Call me later so we can celebrate you being captain this year" **

**"Nate, don't jinx me"**

**"Lucas is going to take you to dance, okay?"**

**"Nate!"**

**"Please, for me?"**

**She smiled and said, "For you, anything"**

**"I love you"**

**"love you too"**

**Tryouts were over and the team sat patiently on the grass, awaiting the news. The coach gave them all a smile and said, **

**"You all are excellent athletes, but only 15 of you can make the team"**

**"The following made the team"**

**"Anderson, Baxter, Carter, Cheng, Davis, Edens, Elliot, Garden, Hallaway, Jinkins, Miller, Quaid, Ross, Sawyer and Smith"**

**Haley James stood up in protest and stomped off the field. Brooke turned and looked at her and laughed. She knew she wouldn't make it.**

**"Out of all you chosen today, I already picked captain. She's a very extrodanary girl and she's got real talent and I'm very proud of her. Introducing your new captain..."**

**Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leyah and Regan winking at her and crossing their fingers. She herself was crossing her fingers.**

**"...Is Bekah Elliot"**

**Brooke felt her heart stop and had to remember to breathe. Tears had started welling up in her eyes but she wouldn't let herself cry in front of them. That would show them that she was weak. She wasn't weak and she wasn't going to cry. **

**The only thing she could was congratulate Bekah like everyone else and stand up tall.**

**She walked over to Lucas and immediatly knew it was going to be a long car ride home.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"What am i doing here?" Nathan thought. He told himself millions of time he would never do this and he always hated the guys that did. Now he was one of them.**

**He lied to Brooke. He knew she was going to find out, he knew her what she was going to do before she did. **

**The address on the page was a bit smudged thanks to her shoving it in his hand while they were making out. He couldn't stop himself. He was so mesmerized by her and didn't know how to explain it but she was so different from Brooke.**

**The slow hum of the engine snapped him out of his daydreams and reminded him of where he was. **

**He was stuck**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: That was an introduction/ Chapter 1: Who is the mysterious girl that has nathan wrapped around her finger. Will Brooke find out? Stay tuned**

**REVIEW............REVIEW...............REVIEW............REVIEW.............REVIEW................REVIEW..........**


End file.
